Moonlit Kisses
by EmoScribbles
Summary: This is a simple NarutoxHinata and ShikamaruxTemari Fanfic. It's based off of me and my boyfriend.. Hinata and Naruto. Also.. my friend Brittany and her friend, Temari and Shikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Info.**

There was a lot of love brewing in the Leaf Village; Especially out of two certain couples..

Shikamaru and Temari were completely in love with one another, but didn't really let anyone know it, until the end of the school year rolled around. They fought a lot, but that was their special way of expressing their never ending, yet hidden love for one another, and.. even after everyone found out that they were together, they still fought. It had become their 'thing' over the years.

They had one child together, a girl, just before they graduated, and had another, a boy, just after they got married. They married two years after they graduated.

They decided to name their children Hana (the daughter, age three) and Yukio (the son, age one).

And, on the other hand.. there was Naruto and Hinata. They had been together since they were around sixteen, they were also completely in love with one another; You actually couldn't seperate them very often, and when you saw one of them without the other, it was on a rare occasion.

They got married just after they graduated, decided to wait a while for a child, and now,

Two years have passed, and Hinata is finally expecting her first child..

Of course, they all grew up around one another, and are best friends.

They live not far from one another. They train with one another, as well.

-- -- --

**Chapter One.**

On a bright, sunny day, Temari awoke to her bedside being empty; 'Where has he gone to this time?', she thought to herself as just stepped out of bed and walked to her window, the window was so large, it nearly took up the whole wall, but a beautiful view could be seen from it;

Just over a few house, moutains could be seen for miles and miles, when it snowed, it looked completely gorgeous.

Temari turned to meet her three year old daughter, Hana, standing right behind her.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Your Father is teaching you well. You're becoming too sneaky."

Temari told her with a smile, bent over and scooped up her daughter into her long gangly arms.

"Oh yes, Mommy!" Hana smiled happily and nodded, "Oh.. Daddy said for me to tell you that Ladeee Tsuunadie needed him, and that he'd be back soon."

"Lady Tsunade, you say?" Temari repeated after her daugther quietly, staring out the window.

"Yes Mommy.. Yukio is still in bed! ..Can I go wake him, please?!" She stared up at her mother, her little hands clasped together tightly.

"Alright, go ahead. But, don't jump on top of him. You'll hurt him." Temari sat Hana down on her feet and watched her daughter leave the room.

Temari changed out of her night clothing and into her everyday-ninja-outfit.

She walked into the kitchen, ready to prepare a breakfast for her children and Shikamaru.

"He'd better not be late.. his food will get cold." She complained, thinking aloud.

"Moommyyy!" Hana called out. Temari turned to see her daughter standing behind her again.

"Yes dear?" Temari asked, then saw Yukio crawling out of his bedroom.

"Mommy! ..I'm hungwy!" Hana complained, "Oh, and.. I got Yukio up." She added in.

"Alright, alright.. I know, Hana." Temari nodded, walked by Hana and picked Yukio up.

Temari turned to take Yukio to his baby highchair, but Shikamaru appeared in front of her out of no where.

"Shikamaru!" Temari blinked, "What did Lady Tsunade need? Is everything okay? She usually doesn't call upon us unless she needs something important." She pulled Yukio over onto her hip.

"Well.." Shikamaru sighed, "She said Orochimaru has been spotted by one of the lower class ninja's." He continued..

"You mean the ones at the Ninja Academy?" Temari interupted him,

"Yes, one of the kids at the Ninja Academy. Good thing for us though, the kid wasn't spotted by Orochimaru." Shikamaru replied to her.

Temari sighed and stared down at her children, "Where was he spotted, Shikamaru?" She stared back up at him, her expression completely serious now.

"In the outskirts of Konoha, in the forest.." He replied, fearing for his family's life.

"Well.. is that all she wanted? Just to tell you about Orochimaru?" Temari stared at him curiously.

"Um.. no." He hesitated to admit, and stared at the floor while doing so.

"You weren't going to tell me, were you, Shikamaru?" She glowered at him.

"Temari.. I was going to go check it out for myself.. I don't want to lose you, and you know that.." He replied sadly.

"Shikamaru! You know we're strong, we're almost unbeatable when we're working together.. I don't want to lose you, either.. Didn't you even think of that?" Temari sighed.

Hana gently tugged on Temari's shirt, "Mommy.. what's woonngg?"

Temari glanced down at Hana, then up to Shikamaru. "We need to take them somewhere safe. They can't go with us." She gently sat Yukio down, letting him go back to his crawling.

"I know, Temari.. I know." Shikamaru sighed heavily. "What about we leave them with Naruto and Hinata? ..Since Hinata is pregnant, I'm sure they wouldn't mind having a little bit of experience with children before theirs comes into the world." He suggested, he truly trusted Naruto and Hinata.

They had been his friends when all the others had just got up and left him.

Temari pulled her gaze away from her children and back up to Shikamaru,

"Oh, yeah.. I guess you're right. Sure, I think that's a good idea." She smiled a bit, hating the idea of just leaving her children. She would miss them terribly.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's shoulders, and gently rubbed her shoulder blades.

"It's alright, Temari.. I know you're going to miss them.. They'll be safe with Naruto and Hinata, though. They'll protect them with their life, and you know that." He reassured her and gently kissed her forehead.

She took advantage of this moment and gently placed her hands against his cheeks, leaned into him and kissed his lips gently. He dropped his hands down to her lower back and kissed her back,

They turned so that she had her back turned to the counter. Before they got too far into their kissing, they both jumped a bit at the sound of Yukio and Hana crying.

They both ran into the livingroom, where Yukio and Hana were both tugging on a Television remote.

Temari giggled at them then stared up at Shikamaru, "I'm going to go pack their bag.. we may be gone longer than a day or two, so.. watch them, and don't let them kill one another." She gently poked his stomach and walked towards her childrens' room.

Shikamaru sat down in the floor next to his children, "Hey.. that is my remote. Paws off." He snatched the remote from their tiny hands. They started to cry a bit, then, he too, imitated them by fakely crying. They instantly stopped and stared at him, and he too, stopped fakely crying when they did.

Hana and Yukio started giggling and hugged their daddy tightly. He smiled at them and rubbed both their heads gently.

Temari came back into the livingroom, holding a slightly large bag. It used to be her Duffle bag for school, it had the Village's Leaf on the side pockets, and was dark blue.

"Alright.. I have Bottles, Diapers, Clothes, A Pacifier, A few toys they like and Yukio's Milk Formula." She nodded and smiled at them all sitting in the floor.

Hana got up quickly and ran over to Temari, "Mommy, where are we going?" She stared up at her mother innocently.

"Well.. Daddy and I are going to.. um.. go camp out in the forest for a few days. You and Yukio get to go stay with.. um.. Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata."

"Nah..wu..toe?" Hana slowly tried to pronounce Naruto's name, Temari giggled and Shikamaru laughed.

"Yeah, Naruto." Temari smiled and picked Hana up, the duffle bag hanging from her left shoulder.

Shikamaru bent over and scooped up Yukio, then followed out the door after Temari.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

"Are you sure you have everything?" He asked her.  
Temari glanced over her shoulder, "We'll talk about it in a minute." She stared at him fiercely, giving him the hint not to talk about it in front of the children.  
Shikamaru nodded and walked down the street, still following Temari along the way.  
'_I hope we are strong enough to take Orochimaru on.._' Shikamaru thought to himself, staring up into the sky every once in a while.

After a few minutes of walking, Shikamaru ended up staring off into the sky, and eventually bumped into Temari. He stared at her, "So troublesome, you women can be.." He murmured, too quietly for her to hear him.

"Well.. we're here. I hope they don't mind watching the children."

Temari blinked, sighed and walked up the front steps to the door, and knocked on it gently.

Naruto answered the door, and smiled his happy smile at them. "Hey guys! What's up?!"  
He asked, holding the door open for them to come in. "It's been a while." Naruto grinned at them.  
"Well.. actually, it's only been a week, Naruto." Hinata smiled while turning the corner from the family room.

"Um.. yeah. It's nice to see you guys." Temari nodded and sighed. Shikamaru smiled at them and waved while nodding his head towards them.  
"We need you guys to do a huge favor for us.." Shikamaru sighed, gently placing his hand on the back of his head.

"Oh..?" Hinata blinked, "Is something wrong?" She stepped closer to them, and noticed the duffle bag Temari was carrying.

"Well.. Lady Tsunade has called us out on a mission, and.. we need someone to watch Hana and Yukio.." Shikamaru blinked.

"Oh, that's fine. We don't mind." Hinata smiled shyly and reached out to hold Yukio.  
Temari and Shikamaru hugged him gently and reached him to Hinata.

"Also.. they haven't ate Breakfast today, so.. would you mind feeding them soon?" Temari smiled at Hinata, and Hinata nodded, returning a smile also.

Hana hugged her mother and father and stood between Hinata and Naruto,  
"We'll miss you, Mommy and Daddy. Have fun on your camping trip!" Hana smiled happily at them.

Temari sat the duffle bag down by the Family room doorway and waved at her children,  
"We love you too." She nodded and intwined her fingers with Shikamaru's as she held his hand.  
"You two behave, now. And.. I don't mean my children, Naruto." Shikamaru chuckled as he walked out the front door.  
"Why you! ..Just you wait, I'll get you! YOU GOOD FOR NOT--" Naruto was shouting, but was interupted by Hinata's quiet voice.  
"Naruto.. please don't shout. You'll scare the children." She smiled at him while holding Yukio close.

Naruto sighed with a hint of annoyance surrounding the edges of voice then stared down at Hana, "So.. you know any good moves, kid? Your chakura level is pretty average, almost above average, especially for your age." He poked Hana's forehead gently.

Hana tilted her head while staring at him, "..Um.. 'scuse me mister, but.. iunno what you're talkin' abowt." She replied to him, with her very childish voice.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're just.. what..?" Naruto stopped and started off, trying to remember her age.  
"I'm fwree!" Hana kicked Naruto in the shin while holding up three fingers.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped while holding his shin and jumping up and down a little.  
"What's the matter, Naruto? ..Too tough to handle a little girl?" Hinata smiled at him and walked off into the family room quietly.

Naruto turned his head to glare at her with an annoyed expression, then followed into the family room after she did.  
"Hey, don't walk away fwom me!" Hana shouted, stomping along while she followed Naruto.

Naruto sighed heavily, "She's getting annoying already, Hinata." He grumbled as he sat on the long couch next to her. "At least that one can't talk." He poked the side of Yukio's head gently.

Yukio started to whimper, then started to cry loudly; since he was only one, he had just recently started getting his teeth, and that always made him upset and moody. Naruto had pushed him over the edge.  
"Naruto.." Hinata sighed while rocking Yukio gently.

"Well, I'm sorry! ..I didn't know! I figured he'd be like that one right there!" Naruto pointed to Hana.  
Hana glowered at him, then sat on the floor, she had dragged the bag of her and her little brothers belongings with her as she came into the room a moment ago.  
"What's wrong with it?" Naruto stared over at Yukio, watching Hinata rock him back and forth slowly, he was still crying.  
"Well, since he hasn't ate Breakfast, I'm sure he is hungry, along with his gums hurting him since his baby teeth are growing in." Hinata nodded.

"I'm going to go make him a bottle. Hold him for a little bit, okay?" Hinata asked politely and sat Yukio on Naruto's lap gently.  
"Come on, Hana. Want to help me?" Hinata smiled at Hana.

Hana nodded, jumped up quickly and grabbed Hinata's hand, "Yes Hina!" She smiled happily, giving Hinata an offical nickname; it was a lot easier for her to say.  
Hinata grabbed the Duffle bag of theirs and walked into the Kitchen.  
"Wait! ..Hinata! ..I don't know what to do with this thing!" Naruto shouted, staring wide-eyed at Yukio with his hands gently clutched around him so he wouldn't fall.  
Yukio was now crying more, since Hinata had stopped rocking and trying to soothe him. "Hinaataaa!" Naruto shouted again.


End file.
